


Brief Thoughts

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Big big ones for Red Sky and also Shades of Grey, The other Side and the Broca DivideMissing scene, Thoughts for "Red Sky"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Brief Thoughts

Oh boy! I can tell Jack is really pissed by the way he’s looking at me. Hey! Give me a break, will you? At least I’ve tried to convince them to leave the planet! I’ve tried to find a solution! What have you done besides trying to kill Marcus?

That was not fair. I can understand why he’s done it, well, why he’s tried it. Two men under his command were killed because of the too religiousness of that man. But if Jack had pulled that trigger…… if he had lost it….. I don’t know, he kinda made me remember the ‘Jack O’Neill’ I first met. There’s been really few times when I’ve got this impression from him. The first one, when all the SGC was attacked by the virus of the Land of Light. I know he wasn’t himself, but hell! he got me scared to my pants! Then, when he faked his retirement to get Maybourne. He really convinced me our friendship was ‘not much a foundation’ then. But I made him pay for that one, God! I made him pay. But today, he scared the shit out of me when he aimed his gun at Marcus. Afterall, a year ago he let the iris close before Alar could pass through it. Then, he didn’t want to tell me what happened. It was Sam who came later to my lab and told me what was the origin of the ‘thup’ we heard at the iris. I’ve never told Jack I know what he did. I don’t accept what he did, although I can tell why he did it. We are his ‘kids’ and nobody plays fool with us. However, if he hadn’t been such a big, grat asshole in the first place, and had actually listened to me, we could have avoided that situation. Of course, I’m not going to tell him this. It would lead to a non-sense argument, and I think I’ve had more than enough of them to last a lifetime. Not that I don’t know there will be more arguments in the future, of course. The way Jack is staring at me surely confirms that theory.

What? What does the hell he mean? What should I have told them, Jack? Hell! What’s he doing? Oh Boy! He’s gonna scrap it! I hate when he gets on his it’s-my-way-or-nothing mode. Oh yes, Jack! That’s gonna make them react. Telling them their God, the one they have been revering for generations and generations is a little alien who is just been pretending to be their God is really going to help. And saying it like you’re speaking to a two-year old boys is just gonna make it better. Look at these people! If they didn’t think we were evils or fools before, now they do, granted. 

OK, now we’ve been cordially and oficially asked to leave the planet and not to come anymore. Not that the elder has said this last thing, but it’s an overunderstood statement.

What? That’s all you can think of? ‘We’ve given them the option to choose, they chose, let’s go?’ Shit! he’s talking serously. I’ve learn from experience not to argue with him in this ocasions. By the way Teal’c is also looking at him I can tell he’s thinking the same. And here he goes. He’s starting to walk to the gate.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Elvis has left the building.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> I just thought Daniel would not be a happy camper after his speech in the temple.  
> 

* * *

>   
> © August 3, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
